Amber
''' Appearance Debut She is taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl, with tan skin and long, caramel-colored hair. Her hair bristles at the ends when she is mad. She wears a yellow knee-length dress with a heart design on her left sleeve, signifying being Amitee1, plus, a star pattern on her right sleeve, signifying being part of the Crystal Gems, and leggings. Her hair is expressive. Current (Deertaur) She has deer ears, a deer torso, deer legs, deer tail etc. Personality Amber is a ditz, often creating or getting herself into trouble. She is friendly and for the most part naive, and prefers not to fight if she can help it (Well, maybe that's not ENTIRELY true anymore, but...). She is also a fan of Shakespeare and will sometimes quote it. She is a excellent violinist, and loves waffles. The reason she loves waffles is-- well, just... don't question it. She is kind of like paper, she is easily knocked over or thrown back. She relies more on her speed than strength. She will do as much as she can to protect her friends. She likes to be the center of attention, she wants to feel needed, but she is by no means selfish. Current (Deertaur) Due to her being part deer now, she'll also have deerish instict, such as the fight-Or-flight response or the !!!!!!! response, or the deer in headlights response. Abilities *'Speed' She is incredibly fast and agile, but if you manage to hit her, she goes down hard. *'Fire-proof' Amber is fireproof, and has a strange ability to sense if someone's house is on fire. Occasionally, her hair will catch fire. She can still get hurt by fire, but she is extremely resistant. *'Dual-bladed scythes' She has scythes as her summoned weapon. The scythes' blades can be retracted, and there is a blade on the top pointing one way, and another at the bottom pointing the other way. If she so chooses, she can break her scythe clean in half to use the halves as kamas. *'Exploding Waffle Irons ' Do I ''really ''need to explain this? * Ninja training She lived in Japan for a time, and learned some martial arts. *Deer legs ** She has no idea what she's doing, LOOK OUT! Relationships Onyx Onyx was her best friend throughout the war, and they have been together for thousands of years. Onyx ridicules Amber's clumsiness and stupidity, but is shown to care a lot about Amber. Love interest :3 Labradorite A complicated Love-triangle-thing, go to Onyx's page for clarification Gemology Learn more about the amber gemstone here. Trivia *Amber is obsessed over waffles. *Amber's gem is shaped like a heart. *One of Amber's stranger goals... is to be able to be on the roof without being yelled at. *She listens to music often. *She is bad with toasters and toaster ovens. *She has an irrational fear of guns, in that you should not point a gun at her, and if she hears gunshot, that's bad. *There were originally no plans for Amber and Onyx to be in a romantic relationship. That was then. *Amber is actually... 'smart', she KNOWS things, she just... ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN OKAY. *Believe it or not, Amber is the character that was hardest for me to come up with a design for. Even NOW I don't have a set appearance, and, I assure you, at one point or another, it WILL change. *The Amber gemstone is known to Lift heaviness. The Amber gemstone is great at lifting the heaviness of burdens — allowing happiness to come through, Hence Amber's carefree and fun spirit! *Amber hasn't eaten waffles since she became a deertaur. *Amber gets lonely often, but this is a pointless fact. Other Amitee is what Amber and Onyx called their small group back during the war when they were on the run. Being in Amitee signifies peacefulness and kindness, a.k.a, Amity. A heart design signified being in Amitee, similar to a rhombus or as some like to call it, 'diamond' symbol signifying being homeworld, and a star signifying being part of the Crystal Gems. Amitee is a thing of the past, but Amber and Onyx still wear the heart designs. DeertAmber. Ambeertaur? Ambertaur? Category:OCs